Blast Run 2000 X
by Crash5020
Summary: On what is perhaps the biggest day of his life, Timmy is finally tall enough to ride the Blast Run 2000 X, but getting on might be harder than he thought.
Saturday morning at the Turner's house. Timmy Turner prepares for one of the biggest days of his life, finally being able to ride the Blast Run 2000 X at the Crash Nebula amusement park.

"This is perhaps the biggest day of my life," said Timmy.

"Why are you so excited, sport?, asked Wanda.

"Because today is finally the day I get to ride the Blast Run 2000 X," said Timmy. "It's the fastest, most epic rollercoaster ever made!"

"Well, it sounds like fun," said Wanda.

"Yeah, it's too bad you and Cosmo can't come," said Timmy. "Where is Cosmo anyway?"

Timmy and Wanda stare at the fishbowl and find Cosmo asleep in there. Wanda poofs up an alarm clock and it goes off. Cosmo poofs out of the bowl and yells, "They're coming! They're coming for all us! They won't stop until they enslave us all."

"Cosmo, have you've been eating pork rimes before bed again?," asked Wanda.

"Maybe…," said Cosmo.

"Well, shake it off hon," said Wanda, "We have to go to Poof's play and I don't want you to be even loopier than usual."

Timmy runs out of his house and runs into his neighbor, Chloe.

"Hi Timmy, where are you going?," Chloe asked.

"I'm going to the Crash Nebula amusement park and ride the Blast Run 2000 X," said Timmy.

"The Blast Run 2000 X?!," asked Chloe, "That's the fastest, most epic rollercoaster ever made!"

Chloe grabs Timmy and sprints to the Crash Nebula Amusement Park.

5 minutes later, Timmy and Chloe wait in line for the ride. Once up front they begin to walk to the rollercoaster, but are stopped by Timmy's evil babysitter, Vicky.

"Sorry twerps," said Vicky, "But you have to be tall enough to ride this ride."

"What?!," said Timmy, "But we are tall enough!"

"Well, I say you're not tall enough!," Vicky said with an evil laugh.

Chloe notices Timmy's left eye twitch and tells him, "You know Timmy, I bet if we ask her really nicely, she'll let us on the ride."

"That won't work Chloe," said Timmy. "She's Vicky! Haven't you heard the song Icky Vicky?"

Chloe walks up to Vicky and says, "Excuse me miss, my friend has been waiting for years to be able to ride this ride and he's finally tall enough to ride it. So could you find it in your heart to let us through?"

"Hold on a second," said Vicky.

Vicky pulls a nearby lever which causes the ground below Timmy and Chloe to spring up and fling them in the air. Timmy and Chloe land in a trash dumpster and Timmy says, "I probably should've mentioned that her heart is literally a black hole."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go to her superior," said Chloe.

"I doubt that will work," said Timmy.

Later in the park managers office…

"So how can I help you kids?," asked the Park Manager.

"Well, one of your employees is unfairly keeping us from riding one of your rides," said Chloe.

"Is that so? Well, I want you two to know that at this amusement park, behavior like that is not tolerated," said the Park Manager. "What's the employee's name? I'll bring them in here and make them apologize."

"Her name is Vicky," said Chloe.

As soon as he heard the name, the Park Manager suddenly becomes freaks out and says, "Vicky?! No, she is a valued park worker and would never do anything like that."

The Park Manager pushes Timmy and Chloe out of his office, closes the door and locks it.

"Told you that this wouldn't work," said Timmy.

"But I have to get on that ride!," Chloe shouts.

"Well, I have an idea," said Timmy.

Later, a mustached man wearing a trench coat and fedora hat walks up to Vicky.

"Hello there. The name's Butch," said Butch.

"I didn't ask," said Vicky.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll get on the ride now," said Butch.

"Not so fast," said Vicky.

Vicky opens the trench coat revealing Butch to be Timmy and Chloe.

"Heh, heh, Hi Vicky," said a fearful Chloe.

"Bye-Bye twerps," said Vicky.

Vicky pulls the lever again and Timmy and Chloe are flung to the dumpster again. Later Timmy and Chloe sit on a nearby bench eating ice cream.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," said Timmy.

"Come on Timmy, there has to be a way to get on that ride," said Chloe.

Timmy begins to brain storm and then gets an idea. Timmy walks up to Vicky and throws his ice cream in her face. Timmy runs back to Chloe and says, "Get to the ride. I'll keep Vicky busy."

Vicky charges at Timmy, forcing him to run off. Timmy dives behind a water shooter game causing Vicky to wonder where he went. Timmy turns the water gun to Vicky and sprays her with it. As soon as he runs out of water, Timmy runs to anti-gravity zone  
with Vicky close behind. Vicky tries to grab Timmy, but she keeps gravitating away from him.

Timmy and Vicky run out of the anti-gravity zone and towards the hall of mirrors. As soon as he reaches the entrance, a hand grabs Timmy and pulls him behind a curtain while Vicky runs into the hall of mirrors. Timmy looks at who pulled him behind the  
curtain and is surprised to find that it was Chloe.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?," asked Timmy. "I thought you were on the ride."

"I decided that I couldn't get on it without you, Timmy," said Chloe.

Well, in that case, let's get to the ride before Vicky finds out I'm not in there," said Timmy.

Timmy and Chloe run towards the Blast Run 2000 X and jump into the front car.

"This is going to be awesome," said Timmy.

The rockets on the side of the rollercoaster fire up and the two speed through every twists, turns and loops ever thought up. Soon the two return to the start and wobble out of the roller coaster.

"That… was… AWESOME!," Chloe shouted.

"I know!," said Timmy. "Let's ride again!"

"Okay!," said Chloe.

So Timmy and Chloe spend the rest of their day on the Blast Run 2000 X while Vicky still looks for Timmy in the hall of mirrors.

 **To be continued in Nicktoons: Reality War.**

 **Author's Note: For more events prior to the Reality War, read SpongeBob SquarePants: Attack of the Golden Jellyfish, Danny Phantom: Creatures from Beyond, Invader Zim: Edge of Reality, and** **Jimmy Neutron: Spatial Disturbances** **.**


End file.
